The Animal Care section provides animal husbandry and veterinary care for all the laboratory animals. This includes not only veterinary medical care, health surveillance and disease prevention, animal clinical diagnostics, daily husbandry including animal feeding and watering, cage changing, and cleaning and maintenance of the animal facilities and equipment. The Animal Care section provides regulatory guidance to the PIs and SD by supporting the Animal Care and Use Committee, providing animal care related services to PI, and provide training to animal users. The branch also facilitates the procurement of animals, breeds transgenic lines of rodents, and quarantines and treats imported animals.